In Agreement Wolf and Vampire
by KlausBellaEDK2013
Summary: Klaus finds Bella in the woods after Edward leaves not Sam. Something changes in him in that moment something that he never thought possible. What changed? What did he think impossible? Future rating of M due to language. There is a better summary inside please R &R : ) Hope to see you soon :)
1. Chap 1- The Start of Change

**May contain lines from seasons of_ The Vampire Diaries _or lines from_ The Twilight Series. _These were written by_ (The Twilight Series) S_tephenie Meyer (novel) Melissa Rosenberg (Screenplay), ,_ (The Vampire Diaries) _Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own_ The Vampire Diaries _or_ The Twilight Series. _I DO NOT own or have any rights to the show, books or Movie.**

**Full Summary: **What if it was Klaus who had found Bella in the woods right after Edward left her there and not Sam? When he sees Bella there something happens inside him where both his Vampire Side and Wolf Side are in agreement on something and its not just on something that has to do with either his Vampire Side or his Wolf Side, but both sides completely. Both sides agree on this completely with no doubt on either side for once. It was something that began to change him from who he was. He never thought it would happen. What is it that they agree on?What is it that started a change in him?

_**Chapter 1:**_

Bella just stared in front of her not seeing or hearing the things that were around her all she could concentrate on where the things the _HE _had said to her. _"You're no good for me Bella... You can't Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you." _Her thoughts brought her out of the flashes that were going on in her head. How could it not be the right place for her if that was where he and his family were, he told her she was his mate, his soul mate, his other half, if that was the case shouldn't the right place for her be wherever he and his family were. He told her that she was his world, if she was how could he just leave her like this, she didn't understand _Bella I don't want you to come with me... _She remembered asking him if he didn't want her and his answer had crushed her but she tried to sound brave. _"No... I'll always love you... in a way... Made me realize its time for a change... Pretending something I'm not... I've let this go on much too long... You're no good for me Bella." _Bella started to cry harder, till she could barley breath. _'How right he was, I am no good for him because I am just a human. He needs someone that is more durable and less breakable' _Bella thought to herself making her cry harder and her breathing become more labored to the point where she was shaking both from the cold rain, and the effort to try and breath. _'Don't do anything reckless or stupid.' _Bella almost laughed at that **almost** but she didn't have it in her. Did he not know exactly who she was he said it himself she was a danger magnet she just drew danger to her it wasn't a conscious thing for her to do or even something that she tried to do it just happened. _'I wont come back... It will be as if I never existed...' _Now that made her laugh a little making it that much harder to breath. _'...You're human... You're kind... My kind... Very easily distracted... You're no good for me... You're no good for me...' _The things that he said just kept repeating and repeating and repeating in her head, she didn't know how long she had been out there and at this point she couldn't bring herself to care either. While laying there on the forest floor she kept replaying what happened between her and _HIM_ today here in the forest after what felt like the millionth time of replaying what happened when _HE _left, she felt like someone was there in the forest with her, watching her she tried moving so that she could look around to see if there was someone there but she was to cold to do anything but wait, after what felt like hours she finally said the only name of the person she wanted most right now. "E-d-dward." She said her voice cracking at the end, but instead of the Golden eyes of the one person she wanted most coming into view, she saw the most electric blues ones she had ever seen. That was the only thing that she could see from where she was and because of the light, she just laid there staring into those eyes for a fraction of a second before the whole person that they were attached to was in her face. She no longer flinched at the suddenness of the person's movements because of all her time with _THEM _but the persons sudden movement did make her curious as well as the color of his eyes.

"Well well well, what do we have here Love?" The person she now knew to be a man asked in a British accent.

Bella flinched back away from him when he had said love causing her to groan in discomfort because of her sudden movement.

The man knelt down in front of her so that his face was only a few inches from hers, looked her directly at her not breaking eye contact and said. "You will not move, or scream, but you will fell this. Do you understand?" The man said in a commanding voice as his pupils dilated when he spoke.

"Are you seriously telling a girl that is laying on a forest floor to not move or scream, but that she will feel what ever you are going to do to her and expect her to number one listen and number two not do the exact thing you told her not to do? Besides I have probably been laying in this same position for hours already I don't think that I could move if I wanted to, screaming on the other hand I could do but I really don't feel like it. So get on with whatever it was that you are planning to do to me, but after wards just kill me ok. That's all I ask." Bella demanded in a strong voice that she didn't know she had left.

The man's face went from that of frustration, to confusion, to surprise, to amusement, to fury, then back to confusion.

"Well I must say Love, that this is an impossible situation..." He was going to say more but never got a chance because Bella interrupted him.

"Do NOT call me Love again or so help me God I will punch you as hard as I can. I may break my hand in doing so but it will be worth it." She mumbled the last part to herself earning a chuckle from the man. "What are you laughing at stalker man?" Bella snapped at him, causing him to become amused again.

"Nothing Love..." The man said but again he didn't get to finish his sentence because instead of her interrupting him to speak she did punch him like she said she would. Bella looked at the man for a mere second before started shaking her hand back and forth saying ouch. The man just stayed where he was with a look of disbelief on his face. After a few more minutes of shaking her hand back and forth she lost all of the energy that she had gained from being upset and slumped back down wanting to do nothing but sleep.

"Ahh ahhh ahhh don't go to sleep on me now. I never got your name." The man said in an amused tone.

"Isabella but I go by Bella." Bella said sleepy.

"That you are sweet Bella that you are." The man said chuckling again.

"What's your name stalker man? I don't think I should have to call you stalker man if you have my name." Bella asked as she started to drift to sleep.

"Its Niklaus but I go by Klaus. Now stay awake Bella till I get you home where ever that maybe." Klaus said shaking her awake.

"But I don't want to Nik I just want to sleep. Go away!" Bella said pushing at him.

"Its Klaus. Now where do you live?" He asked.

"Whatever Nik, I don't know exactly where I am right now so I don't know which way to go and besides I cant get up and walk I don't want to." Bella nearly whined but she kept it from seeping into her voice.

"Again its Klaus, and I said I would be taking you home. Why are you out here in the woods anyway?" He asked.

"And again I say whatever Nik. And I would rather not talk about it." Bella said closing her eyes again.

"Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Sweet Bella open those eyes. I guess Ill just have to pick you up and walk in the direction your sent came from and follow it from there." He said finishing the last part so low that Bella almost missed it but she was to tire to even ask about it right now. Next thing she knew she was being hauled up off the ground bridal style and pulled close to his chest. "Now Sweet Bella you need to keep those Chocolate eyes of yours open for me and not go to sleep. Can you do that?" He said in that commanding tone again and his pupils dilating.

"Yeah right Nik. If I want to sleep I will damn sure sleep now try and get me home not kill me would you? Though it would nice to be dead right now I wouldn't be in so much pain." Bella said mumbling again to the point where she hoped he didn't hear the last part. She heard a rumbling noise that sounded like growling that caused her to jump and groan from her sore muscles. "What was that Nik and where the hell is it?" Bella asked though she thought that the sound had come from him but that couldn't be right could it?

"For the last time its Klaus not Nik." he said growling just slightly but he reined it in so she wouldn't notice. "Its probably just some wild wolf or something around here warning us that we are in its territory." he said shrugging and began to walk in what she assumed what the direction of her house. The more he walked the more she became tired and wanting to go to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes he would say. "Ahhh ahhh ahhh Sweet Bella open those eyes for me." _'God hes getting annoying!' _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes again only to be shaken by Nik as she called him.

"What did I tell you about those eyes Sweet Bella?" He said chuckling a little.

"I don't know NIK what did you say about my eyes? Its not like I have heard a thousand times already." Bella said stressing the name Nik all she wanted to do was sleep.

"You know what. And how many times do I have to tell you its Klaus not Nik." He huffed.

She didn't know how long they had been walking now but she assumed that they were almost to her house because the trees were starting to thin and you could see the flood of lights that must be coming from all the searchers. _'Well damn how long have I been gone, and of course everyone is gong to come out and help find the Police Chief's daughter' _Bella thought to herself sighing out loud. "Nik can I please close my eyes now I really don't want to deal with all those people that are bound to be at my house right now?" Bella asked in the sweetest most gentle voice she could manage right now.

"No and why do you think there are going to be that many people at your house anyway?" He asked.

"Because when the Police Chief's daughter goes missing everyone is called to help look for her." Bella said huffing and trying to cross her arms over her chest but failing because she was so tired, all of a sudden Klaus stopped walking causing her to look up at him in wonderment. "Whats wrong Nik?" Bella asked realizing that he had not corrected her on his name again.

"The Police Chief's daughter? And that would be you right?" He asked. Raising one eyebrow.

"Yep that's me all right." Bella said popping the p. "Now can I please close my eyes I cannot deal with this right now with the way I am?" she asked once again.

"Yeah go ahead but don't fall asleep just yet until you get inside your house." he said as he began to walk again. _'Why was is it so important that I am the Police Chief's daughter?' _She asked herself, but who she really wanted to ask was carrying her but she didn't have enough energy to do it right now. She didn't know how much longer they had walked but she knew as soon as people saw her being carried out of the woods because all of a sudden she heard a chorus of "Bells, Bella, Isabella." Then everything got extremely quiet and she knew why they were all wondering who the man carrying her out of the woods was, but again she didn't have enough energy to open her eyes and explain right now but she knew once she got inside all bets were off on whether or not she got away with explaining the situation.

"Is she all right?" Someone asked and she immediately knew that it was Jacob, which meant that her father was standing by them somewhere with his face all different colors unable to talk.

"I'm not really sure mate, I just found her laying on the ground in the woods then I started walking in the direction that I thought she had come from and ended up here." Klaus explained, it was a good and believable explanation if she ever saw him again in the future she would have to tell him that. _'Stop thinking like that Bella you just got dumped and left in the woods for dead, you don't need this right now.' _She berated herself.

"How are you not sure if she is all right or not. It cant be that difficult now can it." Jacob snapped.

"I would watch how you talk to like that mate you never know what might happen." Klaus said pulling her a little closer into his chest, she took this time to actually inhale what he smelled like and thought she had died and gone to heaven he smelled like the woods but in a very good way, a mixture of fresh air and rain, there was also a sweet smell and a very manly smell that she couldn't identify. She couldn't help but whimper and sigh at the same time. In one second there were many people asking "Whats wrong? What did you do? Is she ok?"

"Nothings wrong mate, I didn't do anything she is, and she is fine as far as I can tell." Klaus said chuckling soft enough for only her to hear but she could tell by his voice that he had a little smile on his face.

"Ok that's it we are taking her inside and you can leave." Said a voice that she didn't know she was so tempted to open her eyes just to look but she dint want to.

"I think I can take her to the door mate I have no problem carrying her." Klaus said shrugging.

"As I said before WE are taking her inside and YOU can leave." The voice said closer this time and putting stress on the words we and you.

"And I said what I said mate, it doesn't make a difference plus I would rather not risk her walking up would you?" Klaus asked sarcastically knowing that I wasn't asleep but to coward to open my eyes just yet.

"Give her to me and then leave. Now." The voice said in a demanding and commanding tone, as he reached out and began to grab her from Klaus.

From where Bella's head was resting she no knew without a doubt that the growling sound that she had heard in the woods had come from Klaus because he was standing here with her in his arms doing it again, but this time it seemed like it was a warning and threat all in one, next thing she knew it sounded like there were five more growls coming from all different directions. _'What the hell is going on now?' _Bella asked herself and began to move in Klaus's arms trying to tell him that she really just wanted to go inside and deal with this all later after she slept, she hoped beyond hope that he got what she was saying.

"Alright mate as you can see I am not giving her to you I am the one that found her and I really want to make sure that she is ok so I would like to be the one to take her to the door at least then I will give her to one of you all but I really think we should get her inside we have no idea how long she has been out in the forest now do we?" Klaus asked.

"Alright young man lets get my daughter inside shall we, it sounds like the wolfs are to close to town again and I would prefer if my little girl was inside and safe." Charlie said from somewhere to the left. With out another word for anyone Klaus started walking again and all to soon we were at the front door.

"Alright now, you said once we got to the door you would give her to one of us now do it." The voice from before said.

"Alright, if that's what you want mate but I have a feeling that shes not going to want to leave my arms." Klaus said knowing somehow that is exactly what she wanted.

"Well shes asleep she wont know the difference." A female voice snapped at Klaus and Bella wanted to punch yet another person in the face today, she knew she wouldn't punch another man unless she absolutely needed to she had learned her lesson from punching Klaus earlier, but she really wanted to punch this female. _'No one talks to Nik that way especially a female' _Bella growled in her head surprising herself enough to make her jump a little.

"Ok that's it Sam grab her from him and take her inside." Jacob demanded.

She felt the person the supposedly Sam put his arms under her and begin to pull her towards him causing Klaus to growl more and her to grab onto his shirt for dear life not she had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"I would take your hands off of her if I were you mate, it will not end well for you later if you don't" Klaus said growling more noticeable.

"Sam let him bring her inside because she doesn't look like she is going to let go anytime soon, it will give us time to sit down with her for a little bit and see if we can get her to wake up enough to tell us what happened. Then after we hear the story we will go outside and finish talking and get to know this man here a little better." Charlie said from inside the house.

Klaus walked a few more steps only to stop again, he leaned down close enough to Bella's ear so that she knew she was the only one that would hear what he would say. "Sweet Bella will you invite me into your home? Also you can loosen your grip if you would like I'm not going anywhere, till I hear what you have to say and talk to these people."

"Come in Niklaus." Bella said not saying anything about his statement on about her grip on his shirt, she wanted to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Thank you Sweet Bella, be prepared for a parade of questions from your father and Sam." Klaus said walking into her house towards hat she assumed was the couch and just stood there.

"You can lay her down there on the couch, while we sit here and talk I think you should be here to hear it. I didn't get your name." Her father said.

Klaus tried again to put Bella down but she just held on to his shirt with even more determination, but she knew in the back of her mind that if Klaus really wanted to set her down he would pulled at her hands as well. "My name is Niklaus but I go by Klaus, and it doesn't seem like I will be able to set her down." Klaus said turning around and just sitting down.

"Yeah just take a seat why don't you." Jacob said snapping at Nick causing Bella to produce her own type of growl, Klaus just sat there shaking slightly with laughter.

"Listen BOY I didn't want to wake her up right away, we don't know what she has been through and seeing as I am the one that found her don't you think that it would be best if I'm here when she wakes?" Klaus snapped right back putting emphasis on the word boy.

"Alright you two can have a pissing contest later, right now we need to wake Bella up and find out what happened." Charlie said earning a grunt from everyone in the room besides her. "Klaus do you want to wake her up or me?" He asked Klaus.

"I think that it would be best if you were to do it sir." Klaus said leaning back into the couch slightly pulling Bella with him.

"Bells sweet-pea, come on wake up for me. Come on Bells." Charlie said shaking her a little, she really didn't want to open her eyes but a pinch behind her knees caused her to open them a little and look up at Klaus who was smiling slightly.

"Daddy..." Bella said pretending to wake up being confused.

"Yeah Bells its me, come on wake up. We need to talk." Charlie said shaking her again.

"But daddy I don't want to. I just want to sleep." Bella whined a little, because first Klaus wouldn't let her sleep now her dad wouldn't either. She heard a light chuckle come from Klaus, she looked back up at him slightly and he pinked her lightly again letting her know that she really needed to 'wake up' and talk about what happened.

"I know sweet-pea, but Bells you really need to open your eyes all the way and wake up." Charlie said.

Bella opened her eyes as wide as she could and looked around the room, she saw Jacob standing near the door with another man that was tan like him, but had a tattoo and was much taller, he was also standing with a woman that was most likely the one that snapped at Klaus, this realization caused another one of her own kind of growls to escape, making everyone look at her in disbelief

"There's my Bells. Now do you want to sit up or do you want to stay where you are?" Her dad asked her.

"I think I would like to sit up but stay where I am at the same time if that makes any sense to you all." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever you would like Bells, anything that we can get you?" Charlie asked.

"I would actually really like a glass of water and a blanket." Bella said shyly looking down at her lap.

"Now now Sweet Bella don't go getting all shy on me now." Klaus said chuckling before her continued. "I think Jacob and Sam can go get you a glass of water and even something to eat, and the female over there can get you a blanket. What do you think?" Klaus stated then ended up asking Charlie. "I would have used your name sir but I don't seem to know your first or last name."

"Yeah that sounds fine to me, and my name is Charlie Swan. Whats your last name I didn't seem to catch it?" Charlie asked him.

"Its Mikaelson Chief Swan." Klaus said.

Before Charlie could say anything else there were several crashes from the kitchen and upstairs. Bella didn't give it a second thought she automaticaly jumped up and headed into the kitchen only to stop at the kitchen table and grab on to it to steady herself.

"Bella what are you doing up? Come on lets get you back into the living room and on to the couch." Sam said as he and Jacob made their way towards her. But she stopped them from coming any closer by holding her free hand up.

"You both stay exactly where you are for a moment and DO NOT come near me just yet, I need a second." Bella said breathing in and out through her mouth because the crash that they had heard in the living room was caused by a smashed glass in Jacob's hand causing glass to be imbedded into his hand a broken plate on the floor, another broken plate in Sam's hand while he was clutching a knife that was cutting into his hand.

"Sweet Bella whats going on in here?" Klaus said as he started to enter the kitchen.

"You stay where you are as well until I am done." Bella said as she began to go into action cleaning up the floor, when Sam bent down to help her, she yelped and stood back up holding her breath. "Didn't I just say stay exactly where you were for a moment?" Bella said snapping at him.

"I heard you I just don't know what the big deal is, its just a little blood and broken dishes." Sam said shrugging.

Bella turned around when she heard her father chuckle lightly. "Yeah just a little blood to you is a whole hell of a lot to her, just the slightest smell or sight of blood and she will pass out your lucky she hasn't already so if she is telling you to stay where you are you should listen because its best for her not you." He said as he turned and walked back out of the room.

"Alright Sweet Bella Ill stay right here just let me know if you need any help. Sam and Jacob stay where you are as well."

"Nope Ill be fine you three just don't move." Bella said as she began to clean again once she cleaned up all the broken dishes she moved on to their wounds pulling them one at a time to the kitchen table and removing whatever they had in their wounds and bandaging them up. Before the could get a chance to clean up the floor, counter, and sink that had blood on them the female that had been with Sam and Jacob came into the kitchen and stopped where she was looking around the room.

"What the hell did you do to them?!" She yelled.

"Leah! Be quiet and go in the living room." Sam commanded.

"No I want to know what the hell she did to you!" Leah shouted.

"I didn't do anything she-wolf so I would walk away if I were you." Bella said all but growing, she was surprised when she saw the woman Leah cower a little and retreat into the living room. As soon as she had left the room Bella went to where the washer and dryer were and got the bleach and doused every surface that might of or could have had blood on it once she was finished she turned around and saw that Sam and Jacob had a questioning and astonished look on their face while Klaus had an amused look on his face.

"What can I say we are a little blood sensitive around here." Bella said and she felt that all of the adrenaline and energy that she had was slipping away fast so she began walking back into the living room only to almost fall on her face from exhaustion, lucky Klaus was there to catch her.

"Easy there Sweet Bella how about we get you back to the couch?" Klaus asked and at Bella's nod he picked her up and took her into the living room. Bella looked around and noticed that now Billy was also in the living room and Leah was in a corner with her head bowed. Klaus sat down on the couch and pulled her down to him and grabbed the blanket that was placed on the back of the couch and draped it over Bella.

"Alright Bells now that most of the excitement has settled down why don't we hear that story of yours?" Her dad asked.

"Well dad in order for this whole thing to make sense I really need to tell you everything. That is with the permission of Billy and Sam." Bella said looking to Billy and Sam for their answer when they nodded she continued. "So dad you know that when I first came to Forks I met _HIM_ and at first we didn't get along but then that changed and we got closer and began to date. Well it all changed because of Jacob here that one trip down to La'Push beach he told me the story of the Cold Ones and I put the pieces together that its what _HE _and his family were, but I soon realized that if the Cold Ones story was true then so should the other part of that story but that is not my story to tell, well you know the night that I went to the baseball game with _HIM _and his family and I came back telling you that I didn't want to live here anymore and that I wanted to go back to Phoenix well it wasn't because of that it was because of a physcoic Nomad that wanted to eat me..." She was interrupted by growling that was coming from through out the room once it dies down she continued. "Now that you all are finished. Since he wanted to eat me they told me that he was a tracker and that he would never stop until he got what he wanted so I knew at that moment the only choice that I had was to leave town that way you and everyone else in town was safe from him, and I knew that you would be some what protected while I was away. When I got to Phoenix the tracker called me saying that he had mom so I said that I would meet him, at the dance studio well lets just say that its where I lost all of that blood and broke my leg I didn't fall down the stairs I was attacked. Everything was going fine until a few days ago at the party Alice threw for my birthday I got the tiniest paper cut and Jasper attacked me, causing _HIM _to push me backwards and into a glass table which in turn caused me to get even more injured than before. I thought everything was ok, but today I got home and he was here waiting for me he asked me to go for a walk with him and once we stopped he told me a lot of things but the basics were that I wasn't good for him, that he never loved me, and that I was just a distraction to them all to pass the time." Bella finished he throat dry and her voice cracking to the point that it got hard to talk, she knew that she needed to get it all out in the open and then let her dad sit there and digest it all. For several minutes all she heard was growling and the loudest was coming from Klaus _'Well that is interesting.' _She thought to herself after the growling had stopped they sat there in silence for several more minutes until Charlie finally broke the silence.

"So you are telling me that your ex-boyfriend was a vampire?" Charlie asked causing Klaus to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing Chief Swan I was just thinking that these so called "Vampires" sparkle in the sun" Klaus said making quotation marks when he said Vampires.

"Ahhh I see what you mean, but I really think that Bells here should get some sleep how about me meet again tomorrow and you all explain this to me a little more, I don't need all the details but I would like to be informed." Charlie said as he stood up.

Bella got up to go to her room, but was stopped by a hand that wrapped around her wrist.

"Now Sweet Bella where exactly do you think that you are going?" Klaus asked.

"Well Nik I am going to go to sleep just like you should be doing, and while I am thinking about that. Where are you staying?" Bella asked.

"For the last time its Klaus not Nik! Yes I agree that we should all be getting some sleep, but what I meant was that you really should not be walking up those stairs by yourself and I was going to rent a room at the nearest hotel until I found somewhere a little more permanent for the time that I am here." Klaus said smiling a little.

"Its never a good idea for me to walk or go anywhere by myself because as someone once told me I am a danger magnet and I can trip over air and give myself a concussion but that doesn't mean that I don't do it all the time. The closest hotel is in Port Angeles so you can stay here until you find a place I doubt that dad would mind due to you finding me." Bella said taking her wrist out of his had and began to walk to the stairs only to grab on to the banister for support before she fell on her face, all at once here were more than five sets of hands on her helping her steady herself and not fall.

"Alright Bells it looks like you are going to need some help up those stairs and since Klaus is now staying in the guest bedroom (yes I made their house a little bugger) he can take you up there while I see everyone else out." Charlie said turning to the other people in the room signaling that he was done talking.

Bella and Klaus made their way up the stairs and to her room, once she reached the door she turned to Klaus and said. "Thank you for finding me and bringing me home but don't think that I wont remember everything that has happened and all of the questions that I have for you. Oh and the guest bedroom is right in between mine and my dads."

"Wouldn't dream of it Sweet Bella." Klaus said smiling, he kissed her on her forehead turned and started to walk in the direction of his temporary room. "Oh and Sweet Bella have sweet dreams."

Bella went into her room and grabbed all of the things that she would need for her shower and went into the bathroom, she closed and locked the door turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up to the perfect temperature she stripped down and got into the shower once she was under the flow of the water everything that had happened over the last few days came crashing down on her she fell to the ground as the blankness surrounded her and the last thing that she heard was the door breaking and Klaus's voice filling the bathroom.

**__****There is a Poll up on my Profile Please take a look:**

___**Hey guys just wanted to write you this and let you know that there is a Poll up on my profile I would appreciate if you would take time to go look at them and vote it would help me a lot I am almost done with the first chapter it will be up soon I promise. Please help me out with this little dilemma its kinda whats holding up the first chapter and the ones after it.**_

___**The Question on the Poll are:**_

___**What should Klaus's pet name (term of endearment) for Bella be?**_

___**Please help... Thanks... : )**_

___Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks you Counrtyfan4life, Bella Salvatore, Lilithcase39girl, FireRaven15, Shadow Night, Loving-The-Originals, Angel897, Mrs. Felix Volturi for reviewing already and making me want to write this. : ) I love you guys already! : )_


	2. Noticeable Changes

**May contain lines from seasons of_ The Vampire Diaries _or lines from_ The Twilight Series. _These were written by_ (The Twilight Series) S_tephenie Meyer (novel) Melissa Rosenberg (Screenplay), ,_ (The Vampire Diaries) _Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own_ The Vampire Diaries _or_ The Twilight Series. _I DO NOT own or have any rights to the show, books or Movie.**

_**Previously On IAWAV:** Bella went into her room and grabbed all of the things that she would need for her shower and went into the bathroom, she closed and locked the door turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up to the perfect temperature she stripped down and got into the shower once she was under the flow of the water everything that had happened over the last few days came crashing down on her she fell to the ground as the blankness surrounded her and the last thing that she heard was the door breaking and Klaus's voice filling the bathroom._

_**Chapter 2:**_

Bella didn't know if she was standing or laying but there was darkness all around her. She wasn't sure of what had happened, what was happening around her or even how long she had been out. All she did know what that the events of the past few days started to weigh on her heavily and guessing from the way she blacked out it wasn't in a good way. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by orbs of white, blue, pink, and purple lights, they floated around her for a few seconds before they settled in front of her and next thing she knew her Grams was standing in front of her with what looked like all the other female members of her family that had passed away. Bella looked around and all the darkness that had surrounded her before was gone now it was replaced with what looked like a with room that had off white pillars around it.

"Bella-Bug how are you my dear?" Grams asked.

"Aren't I the one that supposed to ask you that? You are dead after all." Bella asked and her Grams started laughing along with the other members of their family.

"You are quite right my dear. I am fine thank you for asking, we are all doing just fine. But that is not the answer to my question. How are you?" Grams asked again taking Bella's arms and looping it through her own as they began to walk.

"I could be doing better Grams but all teenagers have a rough time now and then this is just my rough time." Bella answered her Grams as honestly as she could.

"Ahhh yes my dear they do but you are having the hardest time and not all teenagers or even adults go through what you have already been through. You will be just fine my dear time will see to it. We did not bring you here to just talk about how things are going with you down there. We brought you here for a reason and we need to talk about that right away before our time runs out, we have already wasted enough time as it is..." Her Grams was about to talk some more but Bella interrupted her.

"What do you mean that you brought me here for a reason? How is that possible?" Bella asked.

"Well dear that is something that you cannot find out just yet. What we need to tell you is essential at this point and time, because if you didn't know this it could alter your destiny and that cannot happen do you hear me? Normally we wouldn't inter-fear we could get in big trouble but seeing as you are related to all of us we knew that you are suborn just like us and that with what you have been through lately will have closed your mind and objectivity off more than normal..." Grams explained but Bella interrupted her again.

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't understand Grams." Bella said.

"I know you don't dear but in time you will, what we have to tell you is essential and if you keep interrupting me while I explain this to you we will run out of time we are already keeping you more than we should but it is necessary Now are you done interrupting me? And will you wait to ask your questions until I am finished?" Grams asked at Bella nod she continued "Now then with what I was saying if we had not inter-feared you would have closed off your mind and objectivity to new things and that would have not been good. What you need to know is that not everything is as it seems, there are things you don't know about, things that you think you know and understand and things that you understand but have not scratched the surface of the knowledge there. Your destiny is very great my dear and this is very important. Now on to what we need to tell you. The Cold Ones are not the only type of Vampire out there." Grams gave Bella a look that made her shut her mouth and not interrupt. "Now we cannot tell you what we mean by that, on to the next thing the La'Push Pack are not werewolves again we cannot give you an explanation on what we mean by that. What we can tell you is that you are a very important part of all these world they are all connected by something and that something is you my dear, you will have to be more careful from now on. On to other business there are certain people around you that you have always thought that you could trust but you need to hold out that trust and make sure they earn it, don't go forgiving people just because you want to be that nice person and let everyone in but that can be very dangerous. You need to change who you are as a person not everything but somethings and in time you will know what those things are. We have already seen a change in you and that is a very good thing you will have to be the one that finds out how you are changing and who is helping you change. You are a big part of a very important future you connect us all, so be very careful my dear. Remember everything is not what it may seem. You will hold a power to do many things and that will be a very important thing to bear but with the right people around you will be able to handle it. When you wake up you will change gradually and not as in the mythical sense either my dear you will change though. Our time is running out and very fast my dear we have kept you way longer than we should have, so we must hurry." Grams finished hurriedly

"Ummmm... Uhhhh... Ok One: What is it that I need to be open-minded and objective about? Two: What do I do about trusting and forgiving people? And Three: Can you tell me how I might change when I wake up?" Bella asked.

"Alright my dear. One: Someone who you will become very close to will tell you some important things and before you ask no we cannot tell you who the person is or what they will tell you. Two: As I said before make them prove themselves to you as well as following your instincts they are there for a reason and our family has very good ones, maybe not when it comes to men but other than that we do. And finally Three: Somethings that might change may be your hair, eyes, lips, nose, skin, body, or your attitude somethings may change while others stay the same we do not know and even if we did we could not tell you." Grams said. Before Bella could ask anymore questions everything started to get dark again.

"Grams whats going on?! Whats happening?!" Bella shouted.

"Don't worry my dear relax you are just going back to where you are supposed to be. Everything will turn out just fine I promise." Grams said waving.

"Blessed Be." They all whispered to her but Bella was already to far gone in the darkness to hear them. Again she was surrounded by darkness no one around her and she couldn't see anything there was no way to tell how long she had been like that but it felt like as quick as it came it was gone and she bolted upright gasping for air. All of a sudden there were a lot of hands on her again.

"Bells! Bella! Isabella!" Someone was shouting but she wasn't paying attention to them the only person she was looking at and waiting for a reaction from was Klaus and he just seemed to be frozen where he was.

"Hey there Sweet Bella how was that nap of yours?" He asked.

"What nap? I was only out for what felt like seconds." Bella asked

"Sorry to disappoint you Sweet Bella but that was not just a nap but a long sleep." Klaus said as he walked over to where I was pushing the other people out of the way.

"What do you mean a long sleep? A long sleep like twelve hours or a long sleep as in twenty-four hours?" Bella asked curiously she couldn't have been out for that long could she have?

"Nope I would say about thirty-six hours Sweet Bella." Klaus said letting the concern into his voice a little but reigning it in.

"Are you serious?! Really Grams?! Really?! Kept me way longer than you should have my ass, long is like six hours but thirty-six they could have thought I was in a coma! You have got to be kidding me! Next time if there is a next time we do it my way! I don't know why but I think there will most defiantly be a next time and don't think just because you are my Grams I wont kick your ass for this you could have given dad a heart attack almost did by the look of it, and what about everyone else in the room huh?! Ohhhh if I could get my hands on you the things that I would do!" Bella didn't even know she had gotten up until she realized she was pacing and waving her hands around, she stopped suddenly looked at the people that were in the room, they all had a look of apprehension on their faces. "What haven't you ever had a dream like conversation that was gone or dreamed that you were talking to them again?!" Bella yelled causing the La'Push Pack members that were in the room to bow their heads leaning them slightly to the right showing their neck in vulnerability and whimpering even Sam had done it. _'Well what the hell is that about?' _Bella asked herself.

"Alright that's everyone except Klaus and I out!" Charlie yelled.

All of the La'Push Pack members raised their heads to look at Bella but were still showing their necks to her, they looked as if they were asking permission.

"Well go on you heard him." Bella said shooing them out they lowered their heads again and walked out the door. Once they were all gone her dad closed her bedroom door and turned to look at her so did Klaus they looked at her as though they were seeing someone else in front of them.

"What are you two looking at?" Bella asked irritated.

"You look different." Charlie said.

"Yeah Sweet Bella you do and if I may say so you smell different too sweeter if that is even possible." Klaus said in agreement.

"What is it that looks so different that you guys are looking at me like I'm not me?"

"Everything is different Bells, your hair, eyes, lips, nose, skin, body, your attitude, I mean you still look like you but not like you at the same time its like almost everything about you changed but in a good way." Charlie explained.

Bella took the opportunity to go look in the mirror that hung in her closest and sure enough there he reflection was except it didn't look like her if she didn't know that she was looking at herself she could have sworn it was someone else standing there. You could see the sudden changes that had happened and if she looked close enough things were still changing about her. For instance her hair was still brown but a lot of different shade of brown now and the red in her hair was more pronounced than before, her nose looked like it fit with her face more than it did before, her lips were fuller than they were before they were better petitioned but her bottom lip was still s little bigger you wouldn't be able to tell unless you were looking really hard, her eyes were still that Chocolate brown but now they had prominent specs of yellow in them, as well as gray, and electric blue, the blue was nothing compared to Klaus's electric blue eyes but those colors were all there, her body on the other hand there was no way to describe that as subtle because it looked as if her boobs had gone from a size B to either a C or D maybe bigger than that, it looked as though she had filled out more too that way it didn't look like she had gotten a boob job but like they had always been there, besides her boobs the other big difference that she was going to have to come to terms with was her new butt she knew that it and her new hips were no longer going to fit into any pants that she had now her butt and hips were barley contained in the sweatpants she had on now it was like her but had grown to be proportionate to her boobs but a little smaller, and speaking of her boobs she looked at them again they were just like her butt and hips barley being contained in the shirt she wore it looked like they were suffocating, they most likely were due to the size of the shirt she was wearing. She kept looking at her body this way and that in the mirror ans saw that even though she now had more curves than before she still had toned muscles in all the right places. When she took a closer look at her skin she saw that in the time that she was looking over her whole body and not paying attention to her skin she looked like she had gotten a tan not as dark as Klaus but dark enough to where it looked natural on her. The last thing that came to her mind was her attitude she didn't really think that it had changed that much since before she was unconscious till now, but then again what did she know.

"Again with the might Grams! Seriously does this look like a MIGHT to you cause it sure doesn't to me?! Ohhh you have so much explaining to do that its not even funny! I had so many questions but you said the ones that I had questions to you couldn't answer. Now how in the hell does that help me?! Hmmm? Yeah that's what I thought it doesn't does it." Bella yelled up at the ceiling and waving her arms around.

"Bells sweet-pea what are you yelling at Grams for? She wasn't here and doesn't have anything to do with this." Charlie said grabbing her and pulling her to the bed to sit down.

"Yeah that's what you think." Bella said sarcastically.

"Well Love wh... What was that for? Not that it hurt but still?" Klaus asked because when he called her Love she punched him in the arm.

"Oh Nikki you know exactly what that was for. Now would you like to start over?" Bella said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Klaus groaned at her new nickname for him. "Well Sweet Bella do tell us why you think you Grams is responsible for this." Klaus said joining them on the bed.

Bella told them all about when she was unconscious and all the things that Grams had told her, the questions that she asked. She told them everything not leaving a single detail out. To say that they were stunned would be an understatement because after she was done talking no one said anything for another half hour until Bella jumped up exclaiming "Alright that's it if you both are going to sit there like dumb and dumber not knowing what to say then I am going to go downstairs with the... Well with the whatever they are. What time is it anyway?" Bella ranted then asked.

"I believe that I can speak for the both of us when I say that we are just trying to process the information that you have just given us. And its almost five in the morning. None of the people form La'Push have been home since you were out they have all been here. I don't think anyone has gotten more than two hours asleep." Charlie said.

"Ok then both of you out I need some sleep before I have to go to school even though I have been unconscious for thirty-six hours I still feel exhausted having to deal with the after effects. And tell them to either go home and get some rest or find somewhere to rest here because if I need it then so do they." Bella said pulling Charlie and Klaus off her bed and leading them to the door she had pushed them out and almost had the door closed when something stopped it.

"Ummm Bells..." Charlie started but never finished his sentence.

"Yeah dad."

"I would really feel more comfortable with someone staying in here just to make sure that you're ok instead of in another room where it would take longer to get to you." Charlie said looking shy for the first time since I woke up.

"I think that Nik here can take care of that go and get a little cat nap dad before you have to go to work. Ill be fine." Bella said pointing towards Klaus who had a small smile on his face. Charlie turned to walk away. "Hey dad."

"Yeah Bells?"

"Who got me out of the shower and put me in theses clothes?"

"Ummmm... You see... Well... I'm just gonna go to bed night." Charlie said as he rushed off to his room.

Bella turned to look at Klaus who had the decincy to look any where but her. "Ahhh I see. So your the culprit here. Well you should get comfortable in that rocking chair over there." Bella said turning and walking back to her bed.

"Isabella I didn't look I promise. I at least tried and didn't gawk at the door while you were unconscious and naked." He mumbled the last part under his breath hoping Bella wouldn't hear him but she did causing her to stop and turn back to him.

"And who was it that was gawking at me?" Bella asked in a threatening tone.

"I'm sorry what was that Sweet Bella?" Klaus asked.

"Don't play with me Niklaus. Who the hell was it?!" Bella yelled causing a couple people to come bursting through her bedroom door. Bella whipped her head around and saw that it was Sam and Leah. Klaus knew that she was pissed because she had called him Niklaus and not Nik.

"Sweet Bella I really don't think that you want to do this right now. Wait for your rest then deal with it." Klaus said trying to placate her.

"Don't try and calm me down Niklaus I am not in the mood now who the fuck was it?!" Bella yelled again placing her hands on her hips.

"Isabella..." Klaus began but was cut off by Bella again.

"Not now Niklaus. I will deal with you later." Bella said pointing at him. "Now which one of you two are going to answer my damn question?" Bella asked Sam and Leah. Both Sam and Leah bowed their heads to the floor and whimpered lowly.

"Bella I don't think that this is the right time to talk about this." Leah stated.

"Don't you dare she-wolf I want answers and I want them now so you either give them to me or I will go down there and get them myself!" Bella yelled again. Leah began whimpering again so Bella turned to Sam. "Seems I have broken your she-wolf Alpha. Now give me my damn answers!" Bella commanded Sam, she noticed that it looked like he was struggling against saying whatever the answer was but he couldn't keep it in.

"Jacob." Sam blurted out.

"Way to go Alpha trying to get him killed are you? Shes in a very emotional state right now and you aren't making it any better. So I suggest you leave and take the she-wolf with you when you go down stairs you all need to go home don't come back until we call you." Klaus commanded.

"Its not my fault I couldn't keep it in my mouth I tired." Sam made an attempt to explain

"I really think you all should leave for a little while she needs her sleep anyways." Klaus said dismissively

When they were finally gone and her bedroom door was closed Bella turned to Klaus glared at him then turned back to her bed climbed under the covers all without saying a word to him.

"The silent treatment. I wonder how long this will last." Klaus said amused.

"Eight-thirty." Was all that Bella said as she turned to face the window.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked but never got a response he guessed that was the time that she either needed to leave or be woken up, he was going to play it safe and wake her up at eight.

Bella just laid there for a few more minutes before she was finally able to relax enough to go to sleep. She knew once she started dreaming because she started seeing the same dream that she had after Jacob told her about the Cold Ones except this time it kept playing and playing changing every time and repeating everything that was said in the woods the day he left. Suddenly within her dream she felt a warm embrace warmer than normal and she felt safe. She slipped into a deeper sleep dreaming of a meadow more beautiful than the one that _HE _had taken her to. In this meadow there was a wolf sitting there like he or she was waiting for her but deep down Bella knew that the wolf was a he. The wolf was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen he had the brightest yellow eyes that she had ever seen, his fur was white under his neck then went into the colors of grays, blacks, and light browns then back to white on his front, his under belly, three of his four legs, someplace around his nose and his eyes everywhere else was a a mixture of grays, blacks, and light browns he was absolutely gorgeous Bella started walking towards him slowly as to not scare him away but it looked as though he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. When Bella got up close to him she held out her hand asking permission to pet him, and let him close the gap between them.

"Oh my you are soft aren't you, and very handsome. You remind me of someone I just met he seems strong, but soft at the same time, he seems to be a leader who does the things that need to be done and of course very handsome as well, I would tell you more about him but as I just said I only met him a short time ago and for most of that time I was either out of it or unconscious What do you think?" Bella asked looking down at the wolf and finding that he was fast asleep _'Hmmm must because of me running my fingers through his fur.' _Bella thought to herself. "That's not a bad idea Mr. not a bad idea at all though I find it ironic to sleep in a dream when your already asleep." Bells said laying down next to the wolf but never moving her hand from his fur, the next thing she knew she was snuggled into his side because that's where she felt most safe it was then and there that she started to drift off to sleep in her dream but becoming awake in reality, she let out a sigh of contentment and remembrance of the wolf as she snuggled further in to the warmth that was enveloping her.

"Well good morning good morning Sweet Bella." Klaus said in a husky voice some where beside Bella's ear making her jump.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Bella asked

"You know you talk in your sleep correct?" Klaus asked.

"I have been told that once or twice now answer my question." Bella said blushing slightly.

"Well due to you talking in your sleep I realized that you were having a night mare so I came over here to your bed to make sure you were all right, but you latched on and wouldn't let go." Klaus said smirking causing Bella to blush some more

"What time is it?" Bella asked as she untangled herself from Klaus.

"Fifteen till eight."

"Alright out so that I can find clothes to wear to school today and to do other girly things. Go on I will be down soon and I will make breakfast for all of you that is if they are still here which I believe they are." Bella said pushing Klaus towards the door and she noticed that when she mentioned breakfast that it seemed to make him happy.

"Don't be long now Sweet Bella I am a growing boy and I need my nutrients" Klaus said smirking as Bella closed the door in his face. Bella walked over to her closet and began looking through it but she couldn't find anything that she liked, she almost gave up and just picked an old shirt and possibly some yoga pants when she saw four hanging bags in her closet she pulled them out and put them on her bed. There was a note hanging on the first one she picked it up and read it.

Bella,

I saw that you might need these, I don't know why but here they are. I also left more like this in my closet at our house. So if you need more or you don't want to wear any of these right now you can go there. I hope these help, if you choose the first one like I saw you would then you will need to take another one with you for some reason.

Hope this helped and I hope you will be alright.

I Love you

Alice C.

Bella just stood there staring at the note. _'Alice of course, she would be responsible for this.' _Bella thought to herself as she placed the note on her bed and opened the first bag and inside was a beige sweater shirt that had a brown belt around the waist, blue hip hugging skinny jeans, a brown purse, Brown leather jacked, knee high brown heel boots, some gold bangles, gold hoop ear rings, and a gold ring. The second bag had a red leather jacket in it, no shirt though, a pair of black skinny jeans, black ankle high heel boots with silver buckles, a black purse, and a pair of red and black feather earrings The third bag had a black dress in it that had a silver a silver chain necklace hanging from it, black knee high high heel boots, a silver purse, gray pair of hanging earrings, and gray bracelets, the fourth and final bag had A turquoise jacket, scarf,earrings and a necklace, along with a pair of blue skinny jeans, black long sleeve shirt, and knee high high heel boots. (pics of these on my profile)

Bella did exactly what Alice said she would she picked the first bag because she liked it the most and picked the second bag as her backup outfit. She got dressed and did her hair (pic on my profile) and her makeup (pic on my profile) after she was done she went down stairs and everyone just stared at her.

"What are you all staring at?" Bella asked

"You Bells." Jacob said from the couch.

"Well if you all don't stop staring at me I'm not making you anything to eat." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Jacob put his hands up in surrender and said. "I really would like to eat I'm sorry."

Bella looked at Klaus to see if he had anything to say but she saw that he was sending death glares at Jacob.

"Alright I don't feel like dealing with whatever is going on between the two of you right now, so I am going to go into the kitchen and make some breakfast I'm not making as much as I normally do because it looks like I'm gonna be late for school so first come first served." Bella said walking into the kitchen and pulling out the things that she would need to make omelets, bacon and pancakes. While she cooked she thought about everything that had happened last night and suddenly remembered that she was mad at Jacob, she stopped cooking and yelled.

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Jacob came rushing in and asked. "Whats up Bells?"

"Don't you 'Whats up Bells?' me Jacob Black!" Bella yelled shaking the knife she had in her hand at him.

"What are you talking about Bells? And can you please put the knife down?" Jacob asked.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about! Now do you want to tell me what exactly I could be this upset about?" Bella asked him setting the knife down on the counter. Bella saw the exact moment that he figured out what she was talking about because most of the color had drained from his face. "See I knew you weren't that stupid. Now want to tell me what the hell you were thinking?" Bella asked in a all to calm voice.

"Ummmm... Well...You see... I didn't.." Jacob stuttered.

"You know what never mind I don't want to know just leave so that I can finish cooking and not try to kill you." Bella said as she picked the knife back up and resumed cooking. When she heard him leave the kitchen she stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm herself even more. She stayed in the kitchen cooking for another fifteen minutes before she was done, she grabbed everything that she wanted and put it on two plates for herself and Klaus, she walked into the living room holding both plates. "Foods ready in the kitchen everyone except Nik go help yourselves." Bella said stepping out of he way because before she had even finished speaking everyone rushed towards the kitchen all at once. She looked towards Klaus who had a confused look on his face.

"Now whats that look for Nik?" Bella asked.

"Just wondering why I cant go in there and get food Sweet Bella." Klaus said pouting a little.

Bella laughed and said handing Nik his plate. "That would be because I already made you a plate and I have it right here, if you would have waited to go in there and eat there would be nothing left."

"Thank you Sweet Bella. Now what time do we need to go to school?" Klaus asked.

"What is all this about 'we need to go to school' stuff? Its just me going to school and I need to leave right after I'm done eating." Bella said then eating some of her food.

"Well I said we because I'm enrolling in school with you." Klaus said smiling.

"Then in that case we really do need to leave after I'm done eating seeing as you are already finished we don't want you to be late on your first day." Bella said as she continued eating, they just sat there in silence until she was done. Bella looked over at Klaus and really liked what he was wearing, he had on a dark blue shirt on with a black jacket over it, a pair of blue faded jeans, and a pair of black semi dress shoes on, his hair was naturally messy but it looked sexy and his eyes just looked that much more blue.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah just let me get my car keys and school bag." Bella said getting up, taking her and Klaus's plate into the kitchen, then coming back into the living room to grab her things.

"You can grab your keys Sweet Bella but that doesn't mean we are taking your dinosaur of a truck we are taking mine." Klaus said getting up from his seat.

"How are we going to get to school then? And don't insult the truck." Bella asked with her hands placed on her hips.

Klaus didn't answer her, he just walked to the front door opened it and pointed out the door, Bella walked over to see what he was pointing at and her mouth popped open, there sitting in her drive way was a Orange and Black 2015 McLaren p1 (pic on my profile and yes I know that Bella is not a car buff but in my story she is).

"Guys we're leaving for school you all can stay if you want but if you want if you leave just make sure to lock the door. God that is one sexy ass car."Bella yelled walking out the door, as soon as she said something about the car all the guys came running from the kitchen once they saw what she was talking about they whistled shaking their heads. "Alright alright you all can look at it closer later but we need to get to school." Bella said to the guys then turned pointing at Klaus and asked. "And how the hell did you get this car here so fast and have one to begin with they aren't even out yet?"

"I have my ways Sweet Bella lets get to school shall we." Klaus said offering his arm to her.

"Yeah I'm sure you do, and we shall." She said as she took his arm and the began walking towards the car. Once they got to the car Klaus opened the passenger door for Bella so that she could get in. "Why thank you kind sir."

"You are welcome my fair lady." He said smiling and closing the door.

Bella just sat in the car admiring the design, she couldn't believe that she was sitting in this car it was amazing, she had been so wrapped up in her head that she didn't notice Klaus get into the car and begin driving, she sat there for a few more minutes just thinking until Klaus tapped her hand, she looked up at him and was caught off guard by his eyes.

"Which way do I go to get to the school?" Klaus asked her.

Bella had to shake her head a little to gather her thoughts and clear her throat and said. "Take a left at the end of the street then a left onto South 7th St it becomes S 8th St then turn right onto Old Portland Rd after that you keep going straight and the school is on our left." She turned away from him and looked out the window, she didn't know that she had been staring that long until she noticed that they were the school she let out a long groan when she saw that everyone was staring.

"What's up Sweet Bella?" Klaus asked.

"Its like being the new kid all over again. They are going to stare all day considering you are the new kid." Bella said but ended up growling due to the face that all the girls were going to be staring at him. _'Where the hell did that come from'_ Bella asked herself.

"We'll just have to ignore them then wont we." He said as if it was nothing.

"Yeah right. That's what you think."

"Lets get the initial shock over with then, considering that they most likely have never seen you dressed the way you are."

Bella groaned again causing him to laugh. "Lets get this over with."

"Right." He said as he got out of the car and made his way over to her side of the car he opened the door and she stepped out. When she looked up she saw that everyone had their jaws hanging open.

"I changed my mind lets just go back to the house." Bella said as she turned to get back in the car, but Klaus was there blocking her path.

"Now now we just got here and are out of the car there's no turning back. Come on." Klaus said as he draped his arm over her shoulders, turned her back in the direction of the school and began walking. Bella decided in that moment that if they were really going to go in that she might as well walk with her head held high.

As they walked to the front doors of the school she heard people whispering.

"_Is that Bella?"_

"_Who's that with her?"_

"_He is one sexy man."_

Bella did her own little growl again causing Klaus to laugh. When they were almost to the front doors they were stopped by the one person that Bella could say that she actually hated and Bella didn't hate anyone.

"Well well well look what we have here girls. Looks like Little Miss Bella has grown up and has a backbone. Ohhh and look she even got a new man. Didn't take you long to move on from _Edward _after he left now did it? Hey there sexy if you really want to be with a real woman then you shouldn't be with this loser she wouldn't know how to please a man if her life depended on it now would you Miss Prude?" The girl said as she sneered _HIS _name at her trying to cause her pain.

**Cliffhanger sorry I couldn't resist : ) but hey maybe you will want to read more to see who it was. (Evil Laugh)**

___Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks you Counrtyfan4life, Bella Salvatore, Lilithcase39girl, FireRaven15, Shadow Night, Loving-The-Originals, Angel897, Mrs. Felix Volturi for reviewing already and making me want to write this. : ) I love you guys already! : )_

**__****There is a Poll up on my Profile Please take a look:**

___**The Question on the Poll are:**_

___**What should Klaus's pet name (term of endearment) for Bella be?**_

___**Please help... Thanks... : )**_


	3. Bad Day Just Gets Worse

**May contain lines from seasons of_ The Vampire Diaries _or lines from_ The Twilight Series. _These were written by_ (The Twilight Series) S_tephenie Meyer (novel) Melissa Rosenberg (Screenplay), ,_ (The Vampire Diaries) _Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own_ The Vampire Diaries _or_ The Twilight Series. _I DO NOT own or have any rights to the show, books or Movie.**

_**Previously On IAWAV:** "Well well well look what we have here girls. Looks like Little Miss Bella has grown up and has a backbone. Ohhh and look she even got a new man. Didn't take you long to move on from _Edward_ after he left now did it? Hey there sexy if you really want to be with a real woman then you shouldn't be with this loser she wouldn't know how to please a man if her life depended on it now would you Miss Prude?" The girl said as she sneered HIS name at her trying to cause her pain._

**Thank you Litanolastar for you help on this chapter : )**

_**Chapter 3:**_

Bella just looked at Lauren in shock not knowing what to say for a few seconds, she looked up at Klaus and saw that he looked pissed he must have felt her eyes on him because he looked down at her, and nodded.

"Well well well look who we have here Nik, its Lauren Mallory the town and school whore. By the way _Lauren _I'm still a virgin I bet you aren't even close to that now are you? And using Edward against me that's a little low even for you. Now as for you Jessica I expected this out of you, you were always a back stabbing bitch even when I helped you with Mike, but you Angela I never thought I would see the day that you became one of psycho bitches sidekicks but now I see that I was wrong but I guess you could have been two-faced all along just like the asshole _Cullen's_ Bitchy Britt it's nice to see you haven't changed from a raging bitch." Bella said sneering at Lauren and the Cullen's names then she and Klaus started walking away, she turned around and saw that all four of them had evil smiles on their faces. "Oh and I would wipe those smiles off of your faces if I were you because you may just start something that you cant finish and we don't need people getting humiliated now do we? Oh wait you just were. Lets go Nik." Bella said turning to walk away only to stop at what Lauren says next.

"Ohhh Nik if you ever want to be with a real woman my offer is always open." Lauren said in a voice that she was trying to make sound sexy but she just sounded like she was trying to hard.

Bella turned slowly to look at Lauren. "YOU don't call him that EVER! Do you hear me! Because the next time that you do don't think that I wont kick your ass!" Bella told her in a deathly calm voice but you could still tell she was pissed because she was clenching her fists open and closed trying to keep herself from actually punching the bitch in front of her. Bella grabbed Klaus by his jacket and pulled him towards the front office to see that Ms. Cope was standing looking out the window in the office. When she saw that they were heading her way she quickly moved from the window and back to her desk. Bella and Klaus entered the front office.

"Hey there Ms. Cope I have a new student here that needs to register, do you think that you can help him out?" Bella asked in a sweet tone.

"I sure can sweetheart." Ms. Cope said as she went around the room picking up all the papers that he would need to fill out. "Here you go dear I need you to fill out these form and I will get your schedule put together you will have the same one as Isabella but I still need to print it out for you so that the teachers can sign it and you have to bring it back to me at the end of the day." she said handing Klaus all the paperwork that he would need.

"Come on Nik lets go sit down so you can fill all that out." Bella said pulling Klaus along to the chairs that were in the office and taking a seat.

"What is all this?" Klaus asked as he sat down and started looking through all of the papers that were handed to him.

"You have never filled this stuff out before?" Bella asked shocked.

"No someone else always fills it out for me." Klaus said shrugging his shoulders and began writing on the papers. After about fifteen minutes the bell rand announcing that school was starting and Klaus had finished "filling out" the paperwork. Bella watched as he got up and walked to the front desk and talked to Ms. Cope for a few seconds she looked like she had been hypnotized then shook her head and smiled handing Klaus his schedule.

Klaus turned back around, walked up to Bella and asked. You ready to go to class?"

Bella just nodded her response and he offered his arm, she stood up looped her arm through his and they walked out of the office door and to their first class.

"Hey Nik?"

"Yes Kitten."

"Did you even look at your schedule?" She asked

"No don't need to I have you."

"And you think that I'm always going to be here to take you to your classes?"

"No cause if you don't come then I don't I'll just go wherever you go. Wow that just sounded really cheesy."

"Yeah I did and I'm gonna teach you our schedule just in case cause you never know what could happen."

"That crossed my mind and I came up with a solution. I cold just ask someone, where to go."

"Yeah and that would only work for so long before you started to look stupid. So our schedule is first period English with Mr. Mason, second period we have Government with Mr. Jefferson, third period we have Trigonometry with Mr. Varner, fourth period we have Spanish with Mr. Lopez, then we break for lunch which everyone has at the same time, after lunch we have biology with Mr. Banner then our last period of the day we have Gym with Coach Clapp." Bella said explaining their schedule to him as they walked to English when they arrived at the class room you could hear that class had already started and Bella let out a groan. "I really hate interrupting teachers when they are in the middle of a lecture."

Klaus just chuckled and said as he opened the classroom door causing everyone to look in their direction. "Come on we better get this over with."

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Swan and who might this be?" Mr. Mason asked.

"This is Niklaus Mikaelson but he likes to go by Klaus, and he's new to our school." Bella said gesturing towards Klaus.

"Well welcome to Forks Mr. Mikaelson. Why don't you and Miss. Swan take the two." seats in the back of the room. Oh and Mr. Mikaelson can I have the slip that you were given by Ms. Cope?" Mr. Mason asked taking the slip Klaus had held out he signed it and gave it back to him. Once they were done Bella grabbed Klaus's arm and dragged him back to their seats. They sat in the back of the class not talking just listening This is how every class period went until lunch.

Bella and Klaus walked into the cafeteria, everything went quiet and they stared at them. Bella turned to Klaus and said. "Hey why don't you go find a table for us to sit at, while I get us some food."

"Alright Kitten Ill see you soon." Klaus said as he squeezed her shoulder, then walking away to find them a table.

Bella walked to stand in line waiting to get food she was almost to the register so she could sit down when the bitch's voice stopped her.

"So Miss Prude why do you call him Nik when he likes to be called Klaus? Your gonna scare him away by doing that as well as not putting out and when you do he will be mine." Lauren said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Is that right? Well you may want to tell your sidekicks that because they don't seem to know that." Bella said pointing to where Klaus was sitting with the Bitch Squad minus their leader were surrounding him flirting or at least trying to flirt. "Oh and Nik doesn't like girls who try to hard so I would just walk away if I were you. You will just end up embarrassing yourself even more and bringing everyone down with you." Bella finished walking up to the register paying for the food she had gotten and walking to where Klaus and the Bitch Squad were.

"Hey ladies I would walk away if I were you. You leader needs her ego fluffed after it being deflated a moment ago. So I would run along before I do something that would most likely mess up those pretty faces of your and hurt me in the process as well." Bella said causing Jessica, Britt and Angela to reach for their faces and scurrying away quickly.

Klaus just sat there and laughed quietly. "Kitten that wasn't very nice, you scared those poor girls." he said.

"Hey now they deserved that threat I'm not even away from you for more than a few minutes and they were already trying to dig their claws in. Not that I would... Oh never mind." Bella started out strong then at the end she started to stutter because of the look that Klaus was giving her. _'Why oh why did I just sounded like I was jealous HE just left this should not be happening so soon.' _Bella berated herself.

"Your jealous Kitten how adorable." Klaus said mocking her.

"Shut up Niklaus." Bella growled.

"Awww don't get all embarrassed now." Klaus said.

"Niklaus either you shut up or I go eat outside." Bella said she waited a few more seconds and when Klaus didn't say anything else she continued. "That's what I thought. I got you some pizza and a soda." She said handing his food to him.

"What class do we have after lunch again?" Klaus asked with a smile on his face.

"You know exactly what class we have don't play games with me." Bella said smiling herself.

"I'm not so sure I'm going to like that class very much." Klaus said with a frown.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling that I'm not going to like it that much."

"Well we will see now wont we." Bella stated teasing him slightly.

"Yes Kitten we will." Klaus said as he picked up his pizza and started eating.

The rest of their lunch was spent in a comfortable silence. When the bell rang Bella looked at Klaus and asked.

"So where do we go now?"

"Biology with Mr. Banner." Klaus responded with a smirk.

"I knew that you knew where we were supposed to go." Bella said getting up from the table and walking out or the cafeteria and towards Mr. Banners room when they got there he wasn't there yet so Bella took her normal seat and Klaus sat next to her.

"So wheres the teacher at?" Klaus asked.

"I have no idea. What am I an Oracle?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"No you are something so much better." Klaus mumbled under his breath but Bella heard him.

"What do you..." Bella started to ask but was stopped by Mr. Banner coming into the room.

"Now I know we have already done this before but there is another blood drive coming up and we need to redo your blood typing. Hopefully you all remember how you did it before if not I will come around after I have given out all of the supplies and explain it again." He said as he began handing the supplies out.

When Bella heard this she groaned and leaned her head on the cool desk. "Why me? Why does this always happen to me first with _HIM _now this. Did I do something wrong for all of this to happen to me?" Bella asked herself, causing Klaus to chuckle lightly by her side.

"This is not funny Niklaus." Bella stated growling again.

"Actually it is quite amazing to me." Klaus said causing Bella to look up at him and glare.

"You better work your charm or something and get me the hell out of here before I pass out AND puke all over the place." Bella growled again., then placed her head back on the table concentrating on her breathing and blocking everything else out.

"Ill see what I can do for you Kitten." Klaus said chuckling again.

When Mr. Banner came to their table to give them their supplies, Bella heard them talking lowly but couldn't make anything that was said out so she just went back to her breathing and blocking her surroundings out she didn't know how long she had been doing that it couldn't have been that long. Next thing she knew Klaus had pulled her up out of her seat, grabbed her things and his and began walking out the door.

"Where are we going Nik?" Bella asked.

"I'm taking you outside so you don't throw up all over the place Kitten." Klaus explained as the stepped outside and began walking to the nearest pick-nick table and sat down.

"Now what are we going to do for the rest of the class period?" She asked.

"No idea Kitten I guess we will have to come up with something." He said smiling at her.

"Hey now get that mind of yours out of the gutter." She said teasingly.

"And who says my mind was in the gutter? That could just very well be your own mind thinking that way." Klaus said.

"Is that right well who is the one that has a sly smile on his face. Oh that right you." Bella said smiling cheekily at him.

"You are right my Kitten." Klaus said and they both slipped into silence but it was a comfortable silence not an awkward one. The bell finally rang marking the end of the last period and students began poring out of the classrooms.

"I guess that's our cue to go to gym." She said pulling Klaus to his feel and dragging him along to the gym. When they got there Bella saw that Coach Clapp was setting up for Volleyball and she groaned.

"Whats wrong my Kitten?" Klaus asked not understanding what was wrong.

"That is whats wrong." Bella said pointing to the nets and the balls.

"And how exactly is that a problem?" He asked incredulously.

"Its a problem because me combined with flying balls equals injuries for both myself and others." Bella explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world and to her it was.

"Ahhh I see. You my Kitten are clumsy and a danger magnet am I correct?" Klaus asked.

When he called her a danger magnet she tried her hardest not to cringe but she couldn't help it.

"Can you please not call me that and yes I am." Bella said trying not to sound cold but it came out that way anyway.

"Not call you what Kitten?" Klaus asked.

From the sound of his voice Bella could tell that he was confused by her statement she then realized that what she had said was vague.

"Please don't call me a Danger Magnet that's what _HE_ called me and yes I am a klutz." Bella said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the gym teacher.

"Hey Coach Clapp this is Niklaus Mikaelson but he likes to go by Klaus he is new here." Bella said indicating to Klaus.

"Well hello there Klaus, you wouldn't mind joining in on the games today would you?" Coach Clapp asked causing Bella's jaw to drop.

"Kitten close your mouth you don't want flies to get in." Klaus said.

Bella snapped her mouth just and glared at him. "Coach Clapp would you mind if I went ahead and dressed out while you get him all settled?" She asked not really wanting to be in the locker room the same time as the other girls.

"Yeah that's fine Bella." Coach Clapp said dismissing her with a wave.

Bella walked away leaving Klaus in Coach Clapp's capable hands, she went to the locker room and changed into her gym uniform by time she was done other girls were starting to come in and change as well. Bella walked out of the locker room and back to the gym to find that Klaus had already changed and was talking to Coach Clapp again. Bella walked up to them and stood by Klaus, she noticed that with out even looking at her that Klaus had known she was there and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Alright Bella take Klaus on over to the bleachers and take a seat when everyone is done changing I will talk to you all about Volleyball." Coach Clapp said as she walked away to go and talk to some of the guys that were coming out of the men's locker room.

"Well Kitten how do you think that this gym class is going to go for you today?" Klaus asked her.

"I have absolutely no idea but I have this nagging feeling that its going to be worse for others than myself, there is no saying that I wont get hurt that's a guarantee just as other people getting hurt but today it feels like it is going to be much worse for the other people than myself." Bella tried to explain to Klaus as best as she could.

"Ahh I see." Klaus said smiling.

"Hey Nik?"

"Yes Kitten?"

"Why did you start calling me Kitten and stop calling me Sweet Bella?" She asked him.

"I did?" He asked.

"Yeah you did at first you were calling me Sweet Bella now your calling me Kitten. Whys that?"

"I have no idea Kitten I guess it must be a natural reflex I can try and stop if you don't like it." He said frowning causing a slight crease between his eyebrows.

"No no don't stop I like it. I like it better than being called Love cause that can mean anyone in general, I liked being called Sweet Bella it was nice and unique to me, but I know that Kitten is a term of endearment and I really like it." Bella rambled blushing as she finished.

"I'm glad you like it. Now how about we go and get this game over with that way we can get back to your house?" Klaus said with a mischievous grin.

"What are you up to Niklaus?" Bella asked him in a serious tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kitten, now lets go!" He said grabbing her arm and dragging her to one of the Volleyball Courts that were set up around the gym when they got there they decided to pair up with Mike and Tyler.

For the better part of the class period all teams were rotating courts to play different teams. With Klaus not knowing how much Bella was pron to accidents, hurting herself, and others when playing sports he made the mistake of trying to get her to serve, and she ended up hitting him in the face and the ball hit on of the opposing team members in the face as well, after that Mike and Tyler explained how they worked with Bella when it came to team sports and from then on they mainly tried to keep the ball away form her. It was almost time for class to end when Klaus, Bella, Mike and Tyler had to play against Lauren, Angela, Jessica, and Brittany. The game had started off like it did normally with all the guys keeping the ball away from Bella when she started to realize that every ball that they had served some how ended up nearly hitting her in the face or some other part of her body, it seemed as though Klaus had figured this out as well because instead of trying to get points now he was keeping the ball from hitting her, he ended up missing one ball though and it hit her square in the face causing her to fall on her ass.

"See this is what I am talking about I always end up getting hurt no matter what I or other people do." She said groaning and holding the spot where the ball had hit her.

"Kitten you getting hit in the face was not an accident this time it was done on purpose I tried my best to keep you from getting hit I guess I wasn't fast enough." Klaus said growling towards the end.

When Bella looked up to ask him what he was talking about, she saw that he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at someone else, she leaned slightly to see what he was looking at when she saw Lauren and her bitch squad standing there with smug smiles on their faces.

"Hey Klaus?"

"Yes Kitten?"

"Can you do me the biggest favor?"

"Depends on what it is." Klaus said looking at her skeptically.

"Do you think that you could help me in making these bitches pay for that little stunt? And to show them that I meant they started something they wont be able to finish?" Bella asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sure Kitten. Now up you go we don't need you sitting on the gym floor for the rest of the class period now do we?" Klaus asked with and amused look on his face, he leaned down grabbed her under her arms and helped her up.

"No that wont do. Now time for payback." Bella said smiling genuinely to Klaus then evilly towards Lauren and her bitch squad.

Once Bella had gotten back to her feet she and Klaus re took their previous positions and the game started again except this time whenever a ball came near Bella she would sidestep it let it hit the ground pick it up an hand it to Klaus who aimed for one of the girls, and the ball would always hit its target each time. Every time one of them got hit it would make Bella almost cringe seeing how it looked like it was painful, _almost_ being the key word. By time the class period was over Lauren and her bitch squad were rubbing their sore spots and glaring at Bella who had no doubt that they would be bruised from head to toe tomorrow. Bella and Klaus walked over to the locker room area in a comfortable silence they looked at each other smiling before they went their separate ways to go get changed back into their regular clothes.

When Bella was done changing she went out into the gym to wait for Klaus to be down only to find him already the leaning up against the wall waiting for her.

"So Kitten any confrontation with the she devils in the locker room?" Klaus asked as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Nope they just glared, but they are going to want retaliation for that." Bella said shrugging.

"And we will be ready for that as well, lets get back to your house, high school is completely exhausting." Klaus said as he draped his arm over her shoulders and steered her in the direction of the gym door. They walked to the car in silence neither one of them needing to talk at the moment. The whole car ride back to Bella's house was silent as well. When they pulled up to her house Bella groaned.

"Whats wrong Kitten?" Klaus asked.

"That's what's wrong." Bella said pointing in the direction of her porch where Jacob Black was sitting.

"Do you want me to make him leave Kitten?"

"No Ill be fine. You just stay here for right now ok?" Bella asked as she began getting out of the car.

"Alright Kitten just wave me over if you need me." Klaus said leaning in and grabbing he wrist before she could get to far. Bella's breath hitched in her throat, as Klaus kissed her cheek.

Bella got out of the car and walked up to her porch.

"What are you doing her Jacob?" she asked.

"I came here to see you and talk to you." He said smiling.

"Well now you've seen me. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I need to talk to you about this." Jacob said as he got up from his position on the porch and kissed her hard on the mouth. Bella didn't know what to do so she just stood there not moving, she felt Jacobs tongue slide across her lip and that's when she started pushing on his chest, after realizing that it wasn't working she went back to not moving when he finally stopped kissing her and pulled away. She looked at him and saw that he had the biggest smile on his face and it just pissed her off even more she didn't even realize that she was throwing a punch until she heard a crunch and felt a sharp pain in her hand she punched him with.

"Ouch! Damn it! Fuck! What the hell are you made of stone!?" She yelled shaking her hand trying to lessen the pain but it wasn't working. Next thing she knew she was standing behind someone and when she looked up to see who it was she saw that it was Klaus.

"What the hell did you do!?" Klaus yelled at Jacob causing him to whimper and tilt his head baring his neck to Klaus.

_'Hey that happened earlier with me and the other wolves. What the hell is going on?' _Bella asked herself.

"Hey its not my fault she forgot that I was a wolf." Jacob said trying to defend himself.

"No but it is your bloody fault that she punched you. Now what the hell did you do?" Klaus asked again, causing Jacob to back up repeating the movement of baring his neck to Klaus.

"Hes not going to tell you so I might as well... Here goes nothing... And mind you try to stay calm guys please... Hekissedme." Bella rushed hoping that he possibly understood what she had said.

"What was that Kitten?" Klaus asked clenching his fists.

"He kissed me?" Bella said making it sound like a question instead of and answer.

Next thing she knew Jacob was on the ground rubbing his jaw.

_'Great just great. I have two guys fighting and my dad is not here this is just fan-fucking-tastic.' _Bella thought sarcastically to herself. She knew she wouldn't be able to do anything so she just stood there as they fought. It finally looked like the fight was over when Klaus had Jacob pinned to the ground and looked like he was whispering in his ear little did she knew that Klaus's teeth had lengthened and he was showing his dominance over the young wolf.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? I GET A CALL AT THE STATION TELLING ME THAT THERE IS A FIGHT GOING ON!? So does anyone want to tell me whats going on?" A voice yelled. Bella turned around to see her dad standing there with his hands on his hips and his face a dark purple color.

"Well you see... Ummm... Dad... Uhhhh... Klaus a little help here?" Bella said stumbling over her words.

"Its ok Kitten go inside and get some ice for that hand of yours, and Ill explain things to your dad." Klaus said walking up to her and giving her another kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Ok, Ill be right back though and no more fighting or yelling please I have had enough for one day." Bella said looking at each one of them individually before making her way into the house.

When she walked back outside she saw that her dad was now a deeper shade of purple almost blue. _'Well that's a first. Never seen him that color before. Nik must have told him what happened.' _Bella thought to herself. She walked off the porch and towards where the three of them were standing.

"Hey Bells how's the hand?" Jacob asked.

"Don't talk to me Jacob Black. And why the hell are you still here?" Bella hissed at him.

"Don't be like that Bells. I'm sorry ok." Jacob said as he tried to take a step towards her only to be stopped by her dad and Klaus.

"Jake I think its time for you to go. Ill be down to the Res soon that way I can talk to Sam and your dad about what happened." Charlie said.

"Actually Charlie I need to be the one to talk to Sam if that's ok with you but you can talk to Billy." Klaus said resting a hand on her Charlies shoulder.

"Ok that fine with me. Now Jake you need to go home." Charlie said pointedly.

"But Char..." Jacob started.

"No Jake go home. Ill talk to you all later." Charlie said to Jacob then turned to face Bella.

"Hey Bells how about we go and get that checked out?" He asked her.

"Yeah might as well I think I broke it." She said smiling a little.

"If you broke your knuckles or a bone in your hand means you were punching right and he just has a hard head if not then you did it wrong." Charlie said shaking his head.

"Hey Charlie how about I go ahead and take Bella to get her hand checked out and you go talk to Billy that was this thing over with as soon as possible." Klaus suggested.

"I would like that. Ill see you tow later." Charlie said as he turn to walk away but not before giving Bella a kiss on the cheek causing both of them to blush.

Once they saw that Charlie was gone Klaus had pulled Bella into a hug.

"Sorry Kitten, I should have been there sooner." Klaus said into Bella's hair.

"Nik I'm fine, its not your fault." Bella said into his chest.

"But it is Kitten if I hadn't been on the phone and distracted I would have been able to prevent you from getting hurt." He said in a strangled voice.

"Not everything can be prevented Nik. Now lets go get my hand checked our then you can tell me why you were to distracted." Bella said as she started to pull away from Klaus only for him to pull her right back into him and tilt her head up so that she was looking at him.

"I cant tell you if its broken of not if you would like or I could just do this." Klaus said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmmm, I like the second option but I really do want to get this looked at its starting to hurt more." Bella said pulling away from Klaus, then giving him a small peck on the lips before she turned and walked over to his car before she could open the door he was right behind her and had her pinned to the car.

"Now now Kitten that wasn't very nice of you to tease me." Klaus said as he bent down and kissed her more passionately causing her to be our of breath and light headed.

"Hey no far, I'm wounded here." Bella said smiling at him.

"Yes you are Kitten how about we go now?" Klaus asked as he opened the car door for her.

Bella gave him directions to the hospital and when they got there she was seen almost immediately because due to who her father was and it turned out that she hadn't broken anything severely she just had a hair line fracture to one of the bones in her hand and she sprained her wrist because of the amount of force she put behind the punch. Once they were out of the hospital and back in the car Bella turned in her seat to face Klaus.

"Whats on your mind Kitten?" Klaus asked her without even looking away from the road.

"How did you know that I wanted to asked you something?" Bella asked bewildered.

"I just had a feeling now what is it Kitten?"

"What was it that distracted you so much earlier?" Bella asked in a low voice.

"No need to be frightened that I wouldn't tell you Kitten, I wont keep anything from you. The reason that I was so distracted was because I found out that I need to go back to Mystic Falls for a week or two maybe even more it depends on the situation there." Klaus told her.

"Thanks for telling me. When do you leave?" Bella asked fearing the answer that she would receive.

"I have to leave within the next two days, if I could Kitten I wouldn't be leaving at all. Now what I want to know is why you aren't asking me what is going on in Mystic Falls and why I need to be there." Klaus said with interest.

"I'm not asking because I have a feeling that I don't need to know right now and that you will tell me when I need to know." Bella explained without really thinking.

"Well that's very insightful. You know I would tell you anyway right?" Klaus asked her.

"Yeah I know but it doesn't feel like the right time for me to know about it." Bella said just as they were pulling up to her house. "So your leaving in the next two days..." Bella said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Yes kitten I am but Ill be back before you know I was even gone." Klaus said as he leaned in a gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey now. Why don't we go inside and Ill make dinner we have very little time before you have to leave." Bella said as she got out of the car and made her way to the front door of her house. _'Why do I feel like I am going to be lost without him here. I just met him for crying out loud.'_ Bella thought to herself as she went inside.

The rest of their night passed without incident. They both went to bed wondering what exactly was going on and what it meant.

___Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks : )_


End file.
